finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charge (physical attack ability)
.]] '''Charge' is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. The ability has no recurring effect. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Charge is an enemy ability used by the Guard Leader, which does non-elemental physical damage to one target. Final Fantasy VII Charge is the ability of the Heavy Tank enemy, which inflicts non-elemental physical damage to one party member. Final Fantasy VIII Charge is a non-elemental physical attack used by Elite Soldier and Biggs. Final Fantasy IX Steiner has the ability Charge! which causes all player characters in HP Critical health to attack the enemy simultaneously. It costs 10 MP to use, and can be learned for 30 AP through the Coral Sword and Aegis Gloves. Some enemies can use an ability called Charge, in which they charge towards the enemy for moderate non-elemental damage. These enemies are Blazer Beetle, Bomb, Dragonfly, Gargoyle, and Shell Dragon. Final Fantasy X-2 Charge is an enemy ability, used by Rhyos and Protochimera. It inflicts major non-elemental damage to one party member as well as Poison. Final Fantasy XII Charge is a Technick that enables the user to restore a small amount of MP, however, if the Technick misses, the user's MP is reduced to 0. The Technick has a higher success rate if the user has low amount of MP, and will always work if the user has less than 1% of the max MP remaining. It is licensed for 30 License Points that can be bought in Rabanastre, Nalbina and Bhujerba for 1,700 gil. The success rate is calculated by the following formula: :1 - (current MP / max MP + 0.01)[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 ''Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzsan] :MP recovery = Random (Lv ~ 1.33Lv) Higher the character's level, the more MP they can recover. In the International Zodiac Job System version, the Technick is sold in Bhujerba for 1,500 gil. It can be used by the mage job classes: White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage and Time Mage. Charge can be combined with the Arcane Magick Syphon to recharge MP rapidly. The Battery Mimics in Barheim Passage also have an ability called Charge whereupon they recuperate their HP by charging electricity from the electrical wires within the passage. The player must defeat the Battery Mimics hogging on the electricity to be able to escape the passage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Charge is one of Kytes's abilities. When used, his next magick attack will do double the damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Charge is the name of the Archer job command in the PS1 version of ''Final Fantasy Tactics. It is also an ability exclusive to the Dragons, where it deals physical damage to one target. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Charge! is an ability exclusive to the Lanista class, and is learned from the Hardedge for 350 AP, and costs 8 MP to use. It damages and knocks back a target within a surrounding tile, with a chance of destroying the target's armor. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Charge is an enemy ability used by Leviathan. The ability deals no damage, instead it is used to power up its Tidal Wave attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Charge is the initial ability of the Paladin class. At the cost of 28 MP, the user will inflict damage to one enemy, and then will inflict damage to all other enemies. Chocobo Racing Charge is the special ability associated with Behemoth, but is later usable by anyone after unlocking Behemoth. The ability allows the racer to shoot forward quickly. It is not as fast as Chocobo's Dash ability but its power bar fills faster and opponents or breakable objects hit by a charging character are knocked aside. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Charge is a level 6 Black Mage, White Mage, and Dancer spell, and costs 1 SP to use. If lucky, it will restore SP to Chocobo; otherwise, it does nothing and wastes SP. Gallery References Category:Final Fantasy XII Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities